


Reunion

by All_The_Feels



Series: Singles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Possible spoilers for VIII, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Feels/pseuds/All_The_Feels
Summary: One-shot inspired by some of the possible spoilers for Star Wars: Episode VIII.Rey and Luke are reunited with the Resistance after encountering Kylo Ren on Ahch-To. Rey and Finn spend some time catching up--with Finn introducing Rey to Rose, while Rey silently reminisces about the secret relationship that she and Kylo Ren began on Ahch-To.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to include the correct name for Kellie Marie Tran's character, Rose Tico.

Admiral Statura had met their party in the landing bay as the Millenium Falcon’s ramp descended. Due to the nature of the passenger that Luke and Rey were transporting, Resistance leadership felt that it was best for the Falcon crew to meet with them on one of its command ships, rather than a planet-side base. In the event of their passenger being tracked, or even worse, setting a trap, a command ship could easily escape by making the jump to hyperspace. Said passenger had been whisked away separately, as Luke and Rey were immediately escorted to a de-briefing session.

Rey shifted nervously on her feet as she waited for the door open, allowing her to enter the small conference room.

_Voosh!_

The door slid open, and following Admiral Statura’s lead, Rey and Luke stepped inside. Already at the conference table sat Rey’s friend Finn, a young woman that Rey didn’t recognize, and a stern-looking General Leia Organa.

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed, immediately jumping out of his seat. He rushed over to Rey and threw his arms around her in a friendly embrace.

Rey hugged Finn in return, “I’ve missed you so much!” She stepped back. “Admiral Statura was telling us that you’ve had quite the adventure since I’ve been gone.”

At the same time, the General stood and hugged her brother. They exchanged a few words that Rey couldn’t quite hear as she focused on Finn.

“Oh, I have had some adventures! I can’t wait to tell you everything!” Finn gestured to the young woman who was seated at the table. “Rey, I don’t think you’ve met Rose yet.”

The woman stood and extended her hand to Rey. “I’ve heard so much about you,” she smiled and exchanged a knowing glance with Finn.

Rey nodded and shook Rose’s hand, noting that the other young woman was likely around the same age as Finn. “Nice to meet you, Rose!” Rey noted that Rose was very petite and very pretty with long, thick black hair and a lovely smile.

General Organa cleared her throat. “We’ll have time to catch up with each other later, but let’s get started on this debrief. Shall we?”

“Yes, of course, General.” Rey took a seat next to Luke and across the table from Finn and Rose. General Organa sat at the head of the table. Admiral Statura sat at the other end of the table and opened a datapad for taking notes.

“Rey, we’ll start with your description of the events that took place on Ahch-To. Once you’re finished, you’ll be free to leave with Finn and Rose and get caught up with each other. Sound okay?” General Organa asked.

“Yes, that sounds great,” Rey replied.

“Please start with the arrival of my s--,” the General caught herself, “start with the arrival of Kylo Ren.”

Rey looked over at Luke, who nodded. “Go ahead,” Luke instructed.

“Well, I’m not sure exactly when he arrived. I mean, Luke and I felt his presence in the Force…”

“I still can’t believe that you use the Force!” Finn blurted out.

“I know! I could hardly believe it myself. It took me some time to get used to the idea,” Rey laughed.

A quick glance at General Organa told Rey that the General didn’t find Rey’s Force sensitivity quite as amusing as the other occupants of the conference room.

“Right,” Rey continued with a more solemn tone. “Anyway, we could feel his approach through the Force, so we knew to have our guard up. It turns out that somewhere, on another part of Ahch-To, Kylo’s ship had crashed, probably due to the big storm that was rolling in. He was with the Knights of Ren, and eventually they found Luke and me.”

“And then what happened?” Admiral Statura asked, looking up from his datapad.

“Well, it was pouring rain, and Kylo sent his knights after Luke. He engaged me in a fight with our lightsabers.”

“You fought Kylo Ren with a lightsaber?!?” Finn gasped.

“Yes,” Rey continued. “For a second time. Anyway, he was a lot more aggressive this time than the last time, and he managed to push me up to the edge of a cliff. I slipped and fell over the side.” She paused and looked around the table, making sure that she had everyone’s attention. “But then Kylo Ren actually saved my life.”

 

***

 

_Rey’s thoughts drifted back to that then-shocking moment as she tried to mask a wistful smile._

_The rain became a downpour. Sabers locked, and Kylo Ren pressing down on her, Rey adjusted her footing to take the weight off of her back leg. Without warning, the ground beneath her foot crumbled, sending Rey tumbling over the edge of the cliff._

_Rey screamed as she plummeted through the air, down towards the rocks and ocean below. Suddenly, her direction reversed, and instead of flying downwards, she flew upwards. Her ascent slowed as she approached the top of the cliff, and she ultimately came to rest in the arms of the man whose actions had triggered her fall seconds earlier. Rey blinked, trying to process what had just happened._

_“Thank you,” she managed to whisper through her feelings of shock._

_Before he could respond, Kylo looked up and dropped Rey to the muddy ground with a thud. Rey turned her head and saw Luke, her mentor, slowly walking towards them. Without a word, Kylo took off running in the opposite direction._

 

***

 

Admiral Statura tapped a few notes into his datapad and looked up. “And how did he end up allied with you?”

“He took off and disappeared for a while after he saved me,” Rey explained. “Eventually, he found us again, back at our camp, and approached us proposing the alliance.”

Without looking up, Admiral Statura asked, “And what did he propose?”

Rey swallowed and looked over at Luke, who remained expressionless. “He proposed that we team up to defeat Supreme Leader Snoke. There was a relic located in the Jedi temple on Ahch-To that he and Luke both believed could aid us in that.”

Luke and Leia exchanged glances with each other.

Admiral Statura continued his line of questioning. “And did he give you a reason to believe that he was turning his back on the First Order to aid the Resistance?”

Rey shook her head and snorted. “He’s not aiding the Resistance so much as he wants to thwart Snoke’s plans for the galaxy. But yes, Kylo was very convincing that he wants to help with this, at least.”

 

***

 

_Rey and Kylo sat facing each other on her pallet on the floor of a stone hut. They had been discussing what Kylo knew and what Luke had told Rey about the relic in the Jedi temple. Kylo’s voice trailed off as he looked into Rey’s eyes. She had seen that look on his face once before--when she had been his prisoner and was strapped to a table. At the time, she’d wondered for a fleeting moment if he was going to kiss her, and now, on Ahch-To, the same thought bubbled up in her mind. This time, however, instead of trying to pull information from her mind, he leaned in closer, cupping her jaw with his fingers._

_Rey’s glance moved from his lips, to his eyes, and back to his lips again. Nervously, she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and parted her lips slightly. If he wasn’t about to kiss her, she’d feel awfully stupid in a few seconds._

_Rey needn’t have worried; an instant later, his lips pressed against hers, gently at first, but then with more pressure. Instinctively, one of her hands flew to the back of his head, both pulling his face in towards hers and enabling her to run her fingers through his hair. His hand gripped her waist, ensuring that she wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon._

_Rey pulled away, breaking the kiss and gasping. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, as if neither could believe that this was actually happening. A small smirk appeared on Kylo’s face, and he quickly initiated a second kiss, crushing his lips to Rey’s. This time, his tongue slid into the opening between Rey’s lips. Following his cue, Rey did the same, and they held each other like that for a few moments, using their tongues to explore each other’s mouths._

_Eventually, Kylo pulled back._

_He looked into her eyes and simply said, “We’re going to do this. Together.”_

 

***

 

“And did he help you obtain the item at the Jedi temple?” Statura continued his questioning.

“Yes,” Rey nodded. “The next day, Kylo Ren and I went to the temple and obtained the artifact in question.”

“And where was Luke Skywalker at this time?”

“He stayed back at our camp. Chewbacca had been injured, and Luke was helping to take care of him.”

“Rey!” Finn blurted out. “You went to the temple alone with him?!?”

“Yes,” Rey replied, matter-of-factly.

“Weren’t you terrified?” Finn looked to Luke. “How could you let her go off alone with him like that?”

Luke chose his words carefully. “It was Rey’s decision.”

Rose placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, from what you’ve told me about Rey, I’m sure that she can take care of herself.” She turned her attention to Rey. “We’ve all heard the story about how you dispatched Kylo Ren on your own when you fought him on Starkiller Base.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Well, um, those were different circumstances.” She looked around the table. “I can assure you all that things have changed since then.”

“Can we please get back on topic?” General Organa sighed, sounding exasperated. “Rey, please continue. Can you confirm that you were able to obtain the artifact from the temple?”

“Yes,” Rey stated. “Kylo Ren and I were able to obtain the artifact.”

 

***

 

_“We did it!” Rey threw her arms around Kylo’s neck, as they’d exited the temple with the relic that they’d came for safely stowed in Rey’s satchel._

_“We did it,” Kylo stated with a grin, placing his hands on Rey’s waist, hoisting her up._

_Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, giggled, and pressed her lips to his. Kylo stumbled backwards for a couple of steps, then broke the kiss, instead turning his attention to Rey’s neck where he began to suck and nibble._

_“The Falcon,” Rey gasped in suggestion. They had left the ship parked only 100 yards from the entrance to the temple. “We’ll be more comfortable there.”_

_“Good call,” Kylo replied, temporarily setting her down, then scooping her back into his arms. Bridal style, he carried her the remaining way to the Falcon, where he then carried her up the ramp and into the crew quarters. The kissed the entire length of the short journey, using their tongues to explore each other’s mouths, occasionally breaking from that to nibble and suck at each other’s necks._

_Kylo’s knees bumped the edge of one of the cots in the crew quarters, and he set Rey down on her back, immediately climbing on top of her, positioning one of his knees between her legs and bracing himself one arm. His free hand went immediately to Rey’s waist, which was exposed by her shirt having ridden up a bit. Not particularly subtly, he used that hand to push the hem of her shirt up even higher, exposing the better part of Rey’s torso. With a light touch, his hand grazed the length of Rey’s torso, sending a fluttering feeling to her lower abdomen. Eventually, his hand stopped to rest on on the cloth covering her breast. He looked up and made eye contact with her, non-verbally seeking her consent._

_Rey nodded and Kylo began to massage her breast. Moments later, his hand crept up under the band of her bralette to feel her bare skin. Rey shuddered in pleasure at the contact, and rubbed her calf against Kylo’s leg in response. Interpreting her response positively, he slid his hand in the opposite direction, hooking his thumb under the waistband of her pants, tugging slightly. Again, as before, he made eye contact with Rey before proceeding._

_Unlike before, Rey hesitated. “I’m not sure that I’m ready for that, yet.”_

_Kylo kissed her collarbone and murmured, “We don’t have to go all the way. There are...other things we can do that still feel really good.”_

_Rey looked at him, waiting for him to say more._

_Kylo took the hint and continued. “There are ways that I can...touch you. Intimately. It’s something that couples do to sort of get ‘warmed up’ for having sex, but we can stop with that.” He spread his fingers out over her hip bone. “Would you like to try that?”_

_Rey nodded._

_“You can stop me at any time, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Rey nodded again._

_Without another word, Kylo slid his hand under the waistband of Rey’s pants, then slid two fingers under the waistband of Rey’s underwear..._

 

***

 

“Rey? Rey. D’Qar to Rey...”

Jolted out of reminiscing, Rey realized she had no idea what she had just been asked.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?”

Admiral Statura shook his head, clearly annoyed. “I was asking if you could tell me the current whereabouts of the relic now.”

“Oh,” Rey frowned. “It’s just locked in one of the cargo holds of the Falcon.”

“And it’s never been out of your possession until now?”

“No.”

Luke and General Organa exchanged glances yet again.

General Organa spoke. “Admiral, I think that Rey has had a long day. I propose that we excuse her for the rest of the evening. We can resume her portion of the debrief tomorrow, after she’s had a chance to rest and catch up with her friends.”

Rey looked at General Organa gratefully. “Thank you.”

The General smiled. “You’ve clearly been having a hard time focusing, not that I can blame you after the events of the past few days.” She looked over at Finn. “Finn, why don’t the three of you head down to the cantina. They should be still serving dinner.”

“Yes, General. Thank you,” Finn replied.

“Dismissed.”

 

***

 

The cantina was nearly deserted by the time that Rey, Finn, and Rose entered. Most of the food options had been cleared away, except for a self-service area that still had a few dessert options left out.

“Not the most nutritious dinner, but at least it tastes good,” Finn commented as he filled a bowl with soft-serve blue ice cream.

Rey grabbed a brownie, placed it in a bowl, and waited her own turn at the ice cream dispenser. “Are you kidding? I’ve been eating practically nothing but fish stew and rations for the past few weeks. This is heaven.”

Ignoring Rey for a moment., Finn grabbed a second bowl and filled it with ice cream, which he then handed to Rose.

“Thank you,” Rose grinned as she took the dish, brushing Finn’s hand. The trio sat down at a nearby table.

As she watched the interactions between her friend and his new “friend,” Rey fought to hold back a smile.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked between spoonfuls of ice cream.

“Nothing,” Rey replied with a sly grin. Excitedly, she then turned to Rose. “Okay, there’s no one else here now. I want to hear all about how you two met.”

“Rey!” Finn gasped.

“What?” Rey raised her eyebrow in mock innocence. “I wasn’t implying anything...just that you two seem to be awfully close. I wasn’t gone _that_ long.”

“We’re _friends_ ,” Rose winked at Rey, then placed her hand over Finn’s.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Rey winked back.

Finn and Rose looked at each other. Finn began to tell their story. “We met on a mission. Actually, it was my mission. Right after I was recovered, General Organa sent me to extract Rose from an undercover assignment.”

Rose nodded. “It was crazy! The First Order figured out what was going on, and we wound up having to steal a horse to escape.” She leaned against Finn. “You know, when you had your arms around me on that horse...that’s when I knew that you were special.”

Rey wasn’t sure if she was more happy or relieved to see Finn so happy with Rose. She didn’t know how she’d tell Finn about Kylo--if she ever needed to, but knowing that he had someone of his own would hopefully make that easier.

 

***

 

_Kylo had quietly slipped into Rey’s hut after he had made sure that Luke was asleep. Things with the young couple had become heated fairly quickly, and now they were both naked under a blanket on Rey’s pallet. They were currently positioned with Rey on her back and Kylo on his side as they kissed and stroked and rubbed each other in their most intimate places._

_“Kylo,” Rey whispered. “I’m ready.”_

_“You’re sure?” he asked._

_“Yes. I want this. I want you.”_

_Kylo kissed her forehead and maneuvered to position himself between her legs. With one hand, he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. “Ok, try to relax…”_

_Rey felt himself push into her. The sensation was completely different than the two fingers that he had used, which had been more or less like a pleasant sort of pressure. This flat-out burned._

_“Are you okay?” he asked. “Can I go the rest of the way?”_

_Rey nodded, not really seeing any alternative._

_He pushed further in. Rey gasped in response. Once he’d gotten past the tip, the burning sensation eased up. She still felt pain, but it wasn’t quite as acute now._

_“Still okay?”_

_“Mmmm-hmmm.” Rey only had a vague idea of what came next but knew that she was as ready as she’d ever be._

_Kylo slowly slid nearly the whole way out of her, then slid back in. He repeated the action several times, and Rey found herself running her hands over Kylo’s back. She wasn’t sure what she expected “sex” to feel like, but she definitely wasn’t expecting quite this feeling of pleasure and pain. Kylo began to speed up his thrusting, and soon the pleasure began to overtake the pain._

_This was actually happening. Rey wasn’t only having sex; she was having sex with Kylo Ren. A month ago, she wouldn’t have believed it, although perhaps a tiny part of her would have thought it was inevitable after the weirdly intimate moment they had shared in the interrogation room on Starkiller Base. She clutched his arms, needing something to physically hold onto as the tension within her mounted._

_Their physical coupling continued for a few more minutes of grunting and moaning. Eventually, Kylo shifted the position of Rey’s leg, allowing him to penetrate deeper. The additional sensation quickly sent her over the edge, with him following soon after. A moment later, he withdrew and rolled off of her, both of them sweaty, panting messes._

_“Will you stay with me?” Rey cautiously asked._

_“Of course.” He pulled her to him, so that she was able to nestle into the crook of his arm._

_They’d drifted off to sleep that way, with Kylo finally leaving in the early morning before Luke arose._

 

_***_

 

“Rey? Rey?” Finn nudged Rey from across the table to grab her attention.

“Oh, sorry,” Rey looked away, glad that Finn couldn’t possibly have been reading her thoughts.

Finn stood up from the table, taking Rose’s hand. “Are you ready to get going?”

“Yup, let’s go,” Rey stood up and grabbed her bowl to deposit in a bus tub on the way out.

Finn led the way as they walked down the corridors to Rose’s room. “I know that you have an early morning, so I’ll say goodnight now and allow you to get a decent amount of sleep,” Finn said to Rose.

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Rose smiled at him.

Rey watched as Finn gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips before Rose disappeared into her room. Finn wore a huge grin as he turned around to face Rey again.

“So...?” Rey asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Finn asked, clearly smitten.

“She certainly is. I want to hear all about her--what she’s like...how you started dating…  You are dating, aren’t you?”

They started walking down the hall in the general direction of Rey’s newly assigned room.

“I guess so,” Finn suddenly seemed to get a bit bashful. “I mean, we kissed for the first time the other day.”

“You’ve kissed!” Rey exclaimed. She threw her arms around Finn. “I’m so happy for you!” Rey couldn’t have felt more relieved, given the thoughts that were running through her mind.

 

***

 

_Rey gripped the edge of the Dejarik table, her stomach and chest pressed into the table as Kylo’ slammed into her from behind. In theory, they were supposed to be packing, getting ready to leave to return to the Resistance in a few hours. In reality, with no Luke or Chewie hovering nearby, Rey and Kylo had ended up making use of the vacated Falcon and hoping that no one would get suspicious about their absence._

_One of Kylo’s hands held her by the hip; the other held her by the shoulder as he bent over her, thrusting with long, hard strokes._

_Rey moaned in pleasure with each stroke. So_ this _was why everyone made such a big deal about sex. Her head felt blurry as her orgasm began to build. It just felt so kriffing good to have him filling her like this. She was done beating herself up mentally over falling into bed so quickly with her antagonist. Very clearly, they both had a both a physical and emotional need for each other, as evidenced by the fact that they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, any time that they managed to slip away from Luke and Chewie._

_Kylo’s pounding began to speed up. He’d adjusted his footing behind Rey, and now he was hitting a spot inside of Rey that made her vision go white with each thrust. The additional stimulation sent Rey over the edge. Her walls clenched around Kylo’s member as she climaxed, causing him to moan, “Oh Rey…  Rey…”_

_Seconds later, Kylo was also pushed over the edge. With both hands on her hips, he pushed as far into her as he physically could. As the waves of Rey’s orgasm faded to small pulses, she could still feel the throbbing of Kylo’s cock as he spilled into her._

_When he was finished, he slid out of her, helped Rey up off the table and took her in his arms. “Coming to Ahch-To seems to be one of the few smart things I’ve ever done,” he murmured as he held her._

 

***

 

Finn stepped back from Rey and lowered his eyes. “It is such a relief to hear you say that. I wasn’t sure what you’d think. I didn’t want you to feel...alone when you got back here.”

“Finn, if you like her, then I like her. And don’t worry about me feeling alone. I’m fine, really.”

“I really like her, Rey. I just can’t believe how fast this is all happening. I never expected to fall for someone so quickly.”

“When did you meet? I only left a month ago, and you were still in a coma in the medbay then.”

They began to walk again.

“Let’s see,” Finn wrinkled his forehead. “I woke up just a few days after you left, and was fully recovered a few days after that. Bacta works wonders.”

“I feel bad that I wasn’t there when you woke up,” Rey said softly.

Finn shrugged. “You did what you needed to do. It seems like everything worked out, for me at least.”

“Things have worked out okay for me, too,” she smiled.

They stopped in front of the door to the room that had been assigned to Rey.

Finn shook his head, smiling slightly. “I just can’t believe that while I was here starting a new relationship, you were stuck out on that planet with...him.”

“Finn,” Rey placed her hand on his arm, “Really, it was fine.

Finn looked down. “Well, you probably want to get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Talk to you tomorrow,” Rey smiled then gave him a quick hug. “Good night.”

“Good night, Rey.” Finn turned and headed back down the hall.

 

***

 

Rey punched the code to her room and went inside. She sat on the bed and nervously fidgeted for a few minutes. Checking her holocron, she wondered how much time she should allow to pass before she went through with her plans for the rest of the evening. Finally, she stood up, walked to the door of her room, and exited.

As she wandered down the hallway, Rey couldn’t help but notice how quiet the ship was at this hour. If she ran into anyone else, it would surely look suspicious; she decided that she’d give them the excuse that she had been cooped up on a ship and then in a de-brief all day, and simply needed to stretch her legs before going to bed for the night.

Although Rey didn’t know her way around this particular ship, she used the Force to guide her. She could sense his presence nearby and allowed that feeling to guide her through the maze of hallways that eventually led her down what she knew to be the right corridor.

A single guard was stationed outside of the entrance to his room. Rey took a deep breath and steadily voiced a command, “You will enter the code to open the door and forget that you ever saw me here.”

The guard nodded and replied back robotically, “I will enter the code to open the door and forget that I ever saw you here.”

The guard punched the code, allowing the door to slide open and Rey to enter the room.

Kylo Ren sat on the edge of a cot with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. He looked up as Rey entered, as if he had been expecting her.

“Hey,” she said, walking towards him with a mischievous look on her face.

“Hey,” he replied with a small grin. “You made it.”

“I made it,” she returned the smile and sat down next to him on the bed.

“Did everything go okay?”

“It went about as well as expected.” Rey leaned in and softly kissed him on the mouth. “I don’t think anyone suspects anything,” she murmured.

“We’ll have to tell them at some point, I suppose,” he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

“At some point. But not right now.” Rey began to tug Kylo’s tunic up over his head.

“No, not right now,” he shifted, allowing her to get the tunic the rest of the way off. “And they’ve got you all set up here on the ship?”

Rey laughed. “I can fill you in on all of that later.” With a wicked gleam in her eye, Rey pushed Kylo onto the bed by his shoulders, then climbed up and straddled him. “We can talk about all of this later.” She ran her hands over his bare chest. “But tonight, however, I didn’t come here to talk.”


End file.
